


Watching Hockey

by LokisSoftSide



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cheeky Comments, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Funny, Hockey, I'm Sorry, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut with Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisSoftSide/pseuds/LokisSoftSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's the payback of having to go to a tennis match with Tom. Make him watch hockey then screw his brains out :)  Smut with humor ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Hockey

“Alright alright….I’ll go to the stupid tennis match with you.” I rolled my eyes as Tom asked me for the tenth time in a half hour to go with him to a tennis match. I’m Canadian you see. Tennis and I don’t get along very well. It’s boring to me but I loved him so I guess I was stuck going with him. “You owe me big time Thomas.”

“I do darling and thank you!” He gave me a quick smooch on the lips and headed upstairs to change. The tennis match was in a few hours, so he had to look his best if we were going to be out. Me? I was going in what I was already dressed in. A pair of black tights, black tank with one of Tom’s dress shirts over top of it. Was the most comfortable outfit I could think of and if I had to sit through a tennis match, I was going comfy.

I flopped down on the couch with my computer to work on some of my writing while I waited for Tom to finish up so we could go. I had a few minutes to think about what I would make Tom do with me to get him back for this tennis match. I had it. YES! This was going to be fabulous as he had yet to experience watching hockey with me.

“Are you not changing love?” He asked as he came down the stairs, freshly showered and in those tight fitting blue trousers with a white dress shirt. He looked so yummy I could eat him up.

“No? Is there something wrong with what I have on?” I felt him flop down beside me, his arm flung around my shoulders as he started to read what was on the screen of my computer. 

“No there is nothing wrong with it…I mean you look sexy in my dress shirt but don’t you want to wear something nicer?” I felt his lips press against my neck, nibbling a little all the way up to my ear. I shut the lap top and threw it beside me. I crawled on top of him, straddling his lap.

“If you want me to go to the tennis match with you…” I nipped at his lips, licking along the bottom one as I continued to speak to him. “Then I’m going in this.” I lifted his face up to mine with my fingers gripping his chin, looking into those beautiful blue eyes. “If not then I’m going naked and you can’t stop me.”

I felt his hands grip me around the waist as he started to tickle me. He knew my soft spot was being tickled and he took advantage of it. Laying me back against the couch, he crawled over top of me still letting his fingers roam my sides. He was laughing which only made me laugh even harder. I started to swat at his hands trying to get him to stop. I had tears running down my face because of laughing so hard.

“I give up!!! I give up!!” Breathless and utterly satisfied with a huge grin on my face. Tom kissed me on the tip of my nose and sat back up, taking my hands to pull me back up into a sitting position.

“You gave up to easy!” This made Tom laugh even more as I punched him in the shoulder for being such a meanie. He gave me that smirk as he grabbed my hand to help me up from the couch. “Time to go love.”

The whole drive there he tortured me with his taste in music. We were so different yet somehow we fit together so perfectly. After an hour of driving we finally made it. I patiently sat through the match, only yawning a few times which surprised me. Tom kept his hand on my thigh the entire time, explaining things to me as we watched. I didn’t understand the fascination with this sport and why he loved it so much. If he loved it then I was willing to give it a try because he was the love of my life.

“Here they come love. Try not to be a smart ass to them this time.” He gave my ass a good pinch as the papz started to come towards us, making me jump and give a little squeal.

“I’ll try but I’m not promising anything.” I grinned up at him as they started snapping shots. We started walking towards our car and they were following us yelling all sorts of nonsense at us.

“Such a lovely couple.” One of them was saying as the next one asked a stupid question which I couldn’t force myself to not be a smartass. “Melanie what are you wearing?” I looked at Tom and rolled my eyes before opening my mouth and it just flowed out.

“I’m wearing Tom’s clothes and he’s in mine. What do you do think?” I heard Tom sigh beside me as they kept snapping pictures of us. He gave them some polite waves as he helped me into the car. Once I was safely in the car, Tom walked around the front of it as they still hounded him.

“How was the tennis match? Did you enjoy it?” Tom was so gracious and understanding with people that it just oozed out of him that charm. With a final wave, he was finally in the car with me. I leaned over and gave him an open mouthed, sexy kiss for the cameras.

“You are so going to pay for this when we get home.” I whispered against his lips as I ended it and the engine roared to life. We were off and running.

 

Few weeks later…….

 

The doorbell rang sending the sound all through the house. I heard Tom’s footsteps as he made his way down the hall from his office. I had to make a quick excuse for him to not get the door because of his surprise. I ordered it the night we got home from the tennis match and it finally got here.

“I got it Tom. Go back to work!” I yelled to him before he appeared through the entry way to the living room.

“Who is it love?” He looked tired and disheveled from being cooped up all day in his office.

“It’s just a delivery. I ordered something for you as a surprise. Now go away before you ruin it!” I gave him a quick kiss on the lips as the doorbell rang again. I raced for the door as he made his way into the kitchen. I heard him making tea as I signed for the package and closed to the door after thanking the delivery man.

I made my way into the kitchen humming the hockey night in Canada theme under my breath. I placed the package on the kitchen table and made my way towards my handsome man. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and let my hands drift into the waist of his pants, fingers skimming along the skin, running along his hip bones. I heard that slight growl that turned me on so much and I felt him shiver against me. I lifted up on my toes to whisper into his ear.

“I got you something. It’s on the table why don’t you go open it?” I followed him as he made his way to the table to open the package.

“Hmmmmm it’s from Canada….wonder what that could be.” He raised his eyebrows at me as he tore open the package. I watched him as he pulled the jersey out of the package and held it up. “A shirt?”

“Congrats Tom. You are not the proud owner of Toronto Maple Leafs jersey. And guess what we are doing tonight?” He turned to me and held it up in front of him.

“How does it look?” He gave me his best dramatic look and we both burst into laughter. “Let me guess little love, we are watching a hockey game?”

“Yes we are!! There is a Leaf game tonight and I’m going to stream it so we can watch it together.” I clapped my hands together like a child I was so excited to finally sit with him and watch one. “I even went and bought us some real beer, nachos and dip and to top it off I’m going to make you my famous chili.” I stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss before I spanked that fine ass. “Get that fine ass back to work so I can start cooking.”

“You are the boss missy.” He reached down and gave my ass a little squeeze as he pulled me up against him. He leaned down just a little to reach my lips with his, placing them over mine, teasing the seam with his tongue. I opened my mouth to him and let his tongue slide in, dancing together as he kissed me passionately. He lifted me up, my legs wrapping around him as he led us to the counter placing me on it. His mouth finally moved from mine to roam down my neck, placing soft kisses all the way down to my collarbone. “I could just have you for dinner and skip the hockey game…how does that sound?”

“Oh no mister you aren’t getting away with it that easy.” I felt his hand slide up my inner thigh making its way between my legs. His fingers brushed against me while he was busy nibbling on my neck. I swatted at his hands and felt him chuckle against me. “Don’t distract me Thomas.”

“Fine.” He gave in with a mischievous grin, throwing his hands up in a surrendering gesture. I knew that before the night was over he would have his way but I needed to hold my ground. He made me sit through that horrid tennis match and this way payback for it. He placed another kiss against my lips before moving away from me. “I’ll let you win this one time. I’ll go back to work.”

“Don’t forget to take your tea with you darling.” I jumped down off the counter motioning towards the tea. I gave him a little smirk as I gave him a sharp slap to his rear end again. “Now get out of my kitchen so I can work.”

A few hours later….

“TOM?!! Get your tush down here the game is about to start!” I yelled down the hall to him. Two bowls of chili on the table. Check. Two plates for the nacho’s and cheese. Check. Molson Canadian in the cooler beside the table. Check. We were prepared to watch the hockey game the way I used to at home with my family.

“I’m coming love just a second.” I heard him call back down the hallway. I waited for him until I heard his feet padding against the floor making his way towards the living room where I had everything set up.

“You are just in time!!!” I smiled up at him as he approached the couch where I was sitting. “It’s our first hockey game together.” I sighed with a huge smile on my face. I felt the couch dip a little as he sat down beside me. “It’s almost as good as the first time we had sex!” I laughed a little and heard him chuckle.

“I hope that the sex was better love, no offense.” He chuckled again. I cracked open a beer and passed him one as I reached for another and opened it taking a big swig out of it. “Look at this spread. You outdid yourself love.”

“I wanted you to experience it the way I’m used to it at home.” I set everything up and started the stream on the computer. It was hooked up to the tv above the fireplace so we could enjoy it in all the beautiful and glorious HD. “In advance love, I’m sorry if my language gets a little uhhh…out there.”

“What do you mean by ‘out there’?” He poked me in the side with his finger as he sipped on his beer.

“I get a little out of hand watching hockey and tend to scream at the tv. Don’t worry you’ll see.” I smirked at him as the first period started.

I don’t think I’ve seen Tom’s jaw drop so much in just under an hour of hockey. The words coming out of my mouth would make a sailor blush as I cheered and ranted and raved at the television. Tom was watching me, I was intently staring at the screen following the puck with my eyes.

“Fuck!!! That’s it boys take it to the net!! Take it to the net!!” I screamed. “YAY!!!! Fucking eh!!!!!” I continued my rant as the goal was called back due to goaltender interference. “Fucking goalie interference what the hell?”

 

“Ok I have a question darling.” I didn’t hear him the first three times he asked and now he was poking me in the side really wanting to know.

“What??” I looked at him finally taking my eyes off the screen while they were playing replays.

“How does one get a penalty for goaltender inference?” He looked at me questioningly.

“Are you serious Tom?” I looked at him raising an eyebrow to him. To me, it’s obvious but I guess to someone watching it with an experienced hockey fan, it might not be so. “Watch the replay.”

“I did watch it darling. Explain it to me.” I got up off the coach and went to the book shelf. I realized a little too late that he was being a cheeky bastard. I grabbed the book anyways, calling his bluff. I should have given him this before we started watching the game.

“Read this.” I dropped the book in front of him. It was ‘Hockey for Dummies’. “It’s easier than me trying to explain it to you love. I should have given this book to you before we started to watch the game.” I chuckled to myself.

He pulled me onto his lap, pulling me back against his chest as he sipped his beer. I wiggled around trying to get up so I could at least sit in between his legs on the couch cushion so I wasn’t bothering him while he watched the game. He looked amazing in the jersey like I knew he would but trying to get him to understand the sport was an interesting task. 

For the rest of the game he kept asking me questions, making sure that he was getting everything down because he was a perfectionist. He had to know everything and he was good at knowing everything. It made me smile that he was so willing to learn something just for me, as I learned a little bit about tennis. It was fun to indulge each other in our separate interests. The game finally ended and my team won! 

“They don’t win very often so it’s exciting!” I turned to him and kissed him smack on the lips in my celebrating.

“So we cheer for a losing team darling?” He started laughing and I punched him in the arm. “Ouch that hurt!!!” He feigned injury and laughed at me even harder.

“They are rebuilding my dear sir!” He laughed at me even harder and I couldn’t help it. I turned around on his lap and straddled him. “I can feel that you are building something in your pants my love.” I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my lips slide along his jawline. I slid my hand down between us, looking him in the eye as I let it rest against his crotch. “You know I can help you with that love…”

“Oh can you now?” He arched an eyebrow at me and I winked at him. I eased my hand just past the waist of his jeans, slipping into them to grip him in my palm, I teased my lips along his, licking them softly. “Hmm Darling that feels wonderful.”

“Does it my love?” I whispered against his lips, slightly grinding my hips into his putting pressure on the back of my hand as it massaged him gently. “But…you made fun of my hockey team…” I took my hand out of his pants and stood up in front of him. “So I guess that me and my hand are going take our puck and go home.”

“Oh now that’s not fair love.” I started to move away from him, turning around to walk out of the living room when I felt his hands grip me around my waist from behind. “You aren’t getting away that easy.”

I wrenched myself out of his arms and made a b-line for the stairs. I heard him start the chase after me as I made my way up the stairs two at a time with him fast approaching on my heels. He grabbed me around the waist as we made it to the top of the stairs, lifting me up to put me over his shoulder, carrying me towards the bedroom grabbing a handful of my ass before smacking it.

“I told you…there is not getting away from me.” He kicked the door open with his foot, with two strides he was at the bed and tossed me down onto it. “Now I’m going to fuck that cute little ass of yours till you can’t walk straight.”

“Is that a threat or a promise babe?” I winked at him curling my finger in a come hither motion.

“That’s a promise baby.” He made his way towards me, I reached out pulling him to me by the waistband of his pants.

“Take off that jersey baby…” I watched him as he stripped of the jersey. I unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down. I brought my hand up to take him into it, stroking him gently while he stood with his hands on hips quite proud of himself. “You do know I literally have you by the balls at the moment babe…no time for any cheeky comments.”

I slid down off the end of the bed holding him still in my hand, the smirk on his face as I licked my lips taking him fully into my mouth. I felt him hit the back of my throat so I opened it up, looking up at him, bringing my hand up to stroke him as I pulled back just slightly. I slid my tongue down the underside of his shaft, lifting him up a little so I could make my way towards his balls. I licked them, sucking them into my mouth as I kept stroking his shaft, rolling them around in my mouth. I could hear the groans coming from his throat as I played with him. I took my mouth off of him to smile up at him from where I was knelt before him.

“You look so fucking sexy on your knees babe.” He moaned as I brought my mouth back down to suck him in deeper. I wrapped my tongue around his shaft, hollowing out my cheeks so I could suction my lips around the tip of him. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair so I let my hands wander up to his chest, digging my nails into his soft flesh and he thrust himself into my throat almost gagging me as he did. He pulled back out looking down at me. “I want to fuck your mouth so bad baby…”

“Then do it Tom.” I smiled up at him, opening my mouth wide for him to take it.

“Are you sure baby?” He looked down at me again for reassurance so I grabbed his ass in my hands and pulled him into my mouth. He groaned so deep it reverberated down through his cock and I felt it in my throat as he pulled back and slammed himself back in deep. His fingers gripping my hair, using it to hold me in place as his hips thrust into my mouth. I held onto him by gripping his hips with my hands and I could feel his body tense as he got closer to his release. “Fuck love…I’m going to cum.” He tried to pull out and I kept pulling him in, wrapping my tongue around him, my hand sliding down between my mouth and his shaft, taking his balls in my hand and rolling them around just right till I felt them pull up as he prepared to cum. He looked down into my eyes as he released deep into my throat, pumping himself slowly in and out, emptying himself. He took a deep breath before pulling himself out of my mouth, putting his fingers under my chin to guide me to my feet. “That. Was. Amazing.”

Tom wrapped his arms around me, fiddling with the hem of my shirt before lifting it up and over my head. I unbuttoned my jeans letting them slide down my hips, shimmying out of them. I slid my hands down his chest, moving closer to him so I could feel his skin against mine, warm and inviting, solid. He held me close as his breathing started to return back to normal, the softness in his touch after being so rough was beautiful. The way his breath was so warm on my neck, the soft touch of his hands as he slid them up and down my back, his skin so hot against mine, made my knees feel like jello. Everything about him was intoxicating.

“’Mere Mr. Hiddleston….” I turned my back to him, placing my knees on the edge of the bed and letting my upper body fall forward, my hands catching me allowing me to crawl up to the head of the bed, looking back at him as I did. “I have something for you.”

“Oh you do, do you?” I turned myself around, laying against the head board of the bed propping myself up. I watched his eyes travel from mine, down my neck, his pupils dilated as they reached my breasts which were on full display for his eyes only. “What is it that you have for me love?” He knelt down on the bed in front of me, placing himself at my feet.

“Put your hands on my knee’s Tom…” He did as I asked him to do, never taking my eyes away from his as I let my legs slip open allowing his eyes to see what he did to me. I watched his expression, his jaw clenched, licking his lips at what was laid out before him. It belonged to him, my body, my soul whether he knew it or not he had me completely. “It’s all for you love…all of it.”

“Lucky me then…” His hands slid down my legs, he lowered his body over top of mine and I felt his lips brush over mine. His breath was warm against my lips, the softness of them as they moved so delicately down my neck, his hands moved with purpose brushing over my breasts just as his lips started to move towards them. I felt his lips brush over my nipple just before he bit down gently on it, his one hand moving to my back, the other sliding between our bodies, sliding his skilled fingers into my folds, separating them as he rubbed my clit. I moaned, my back arching just a little off the bed as he slid one of his fingers deep inside of me. “This.” He slid another finger inside of me. “Belongs.” His thumb rubbing over my clit, biting down on my nipple as he spoke the last words to me. “To Me.”

It wasn’t long before I felt his lips travel further down my body, sliding his body down in between my legs, resting on his elbows as he looked up at me. He smiled at me just before he dove in face first to my aching waiting pussy like a man starved. I felt his mouth suction my clit as he nibbled away on it, his fingers thrusting at an aggravatingly slow pace. I lifted my hips in time with the thrusting of his fingers and he moaned against me, the vibrations sending goosebumps all up and down my flesh. I let my fingers dig into his beautiful blond locks of hair as I rode his face, lifting my hips to his mouth, guiding him as he moved his head back and forth, kissing and licking and moaning against me. I felt his fingers slide out of me and open me up even more so he could fuck me with his tongue. He slid it in and out as his fingers had been doing and hopefully what he would be doing with cock in the not to near future. I rocked against his face, moaning out his name over and over.

“Cum for me love.” He licked up in between my folds, taking my clit between his teeth again. “Cum now.” He thrust his fingers back into me as he continued to torture me with his tongue, feeling myself start to clench up, my stomach getting that warm sensation that spread down through my thighs all the way to my toes. I loved the commanding voice he used when he told me to cum, in fact it’s the only thing that made me arch my back in pleasure as I came, wave after wave of pleasure hit me like a ton of bricks. I gripped his hair in my hands, pulling at him as his name left my lips, chanting it like a mantra to keep myself from completely losing it. He kept his tongue busy against me as I rode out the waves of my orgasm, looking up at me and smiling against me. “You take orders well my love, and you taste divine.”

“Now come up here and fuck me like you promised.” I grinned at him as he came up over top of me. “Fuck me until I can’t remember anything else but your name.”

“I plan on it love, oh trust me I plan on it.” I wrapped my legs around his waist as he settled between my thighs. His mouth came down over mine just as he thrust his hips into me, burying his cock deep inside of me and both of us let out groans of pleasure. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, his face buried in my neck, his breath against my ear as he thrust in and out of me at a furiously fast pace. If he kept this up I wouldn’t last, I would be a quivering mass of flesh beneath him. He lifted himself away from me, grabbing the pillow that was behind my head to place it under me. “Lift up love.” I did as he said and he slid the pillow under my rear end, lifting my hips to meet with his again. “Look at me love.”

I looked up at him, his chest glistening with sweat, his face red with the exertion already spent, he reached for my hips gripping them in those strong hands of his, hard enough to leave bruises against my flesh. He brought my legs up to rest my ankles on his shoulders, thrusting his hips forward and back into me. He kissed the top of my foot, moving his lips down to my ankle as he moaned softly. His flexed his stomach muscles as he thrust again, hitting something deep inside of me that made me yelp with pleasure. I couldn’t help the way I looked at him, the hunger that spread through me with every smile from his beautiful lips, every soft caress of his strong hands against my skin. He was my drug and I was addicted.

One of my legs slipped off his shoulder to wrap as much it could around him, pulling him to me with my foot against his ass, dragging him deeper inside of me. He held my hips down now looking at me with a lust that was all consuming as he pulled out and slammed back into my body. My breasts bounced against my chest as he fucked me harder than I’ve ever been fucked before, his cock reaching places inside of me that I didn’t know existed. My back arching off the bed as moans of pleasure and strings of curse words left my lips as well as his name. I kept my eyes locked on his, sitting up slightly, circling my hips against his, my clit rubbing against him in desperate need for attention.

“Fuck me…so fucking good…” I couldn’t form a sentence to tell him exactly how he was making me feel at this moment, my eyes rolling back in my head from the pleasure. He pulled out of me and I let out a whimper of protest as he did.

“On your stomach love, show me that pretty, pert little ass of yours.” I rolled over onto my stomach, lifting my hips up to show off my round little bottom to him and gaining a groan of pleasure from behind me. “So fucking beautiful.” Holding my hips in his hands, he pulled me back against him to bottom out inside of my wet, hot pussy that was aching so badly for release.

“Spank me…” I felt him stop dead in his thrusts as the words just rolled off my tongue. “Spank me hard like I’ve been a bad little girl…a naughty little girl.”

“Oh fuck darling…” He whispered just as I felt the sting of his hand against my upturned rear, the sound as it connected reverberating through the room. Again and again his hand came down upon my soft flesh sending me into convulsions, my orgasm taking me by surprise as it did him. He thrust harder against me, his hips hitting the back of my thighs with a force that was almost knocking the wind out of me. I heard a strangled moan come from him as my pussy clenched around his shaft, pulling him in deeper, sucking him into my body. I felt his chest hit my back as he leaned down over top of me, his hands on either side of my head, his mouth against my neck breathing hotly against it. He never stopped thrusting into me, his fingers working their way down to stroke my clit urging me to cum again. “You are a very naughty, dirty little girl.”

His body continued to move against mine, friction as his chest moved against my back, his teeth nibbling at the back of my neck as he kept spanking me. My body could not take any more of this as his teeth sunk into my neck, my body decided to let go of everything and I came hard. My body shaking with pleasure as I came, screaming out his name as my fluid’s gushed out and around his cock that was deeply embedded inside of me. His hips stuttered against mine as he reached his release, thrusting a few more times before he let go and came deep inside of me whilst moaning my name against my neck, his breath hot against it.

“Bloody fucking hell…” He pulled out of me, dipping his fingers inside of me coaxing out another short orgasm from my already well fucked and pleasured body. He kissed the back of my neck as he pulled his fingers from inside of me, pulling my head back so he could shove them into my mouth, tasting the two of us together. “You will be the death of me you naughty little minx.”

I rolled back around to my back so I could look him in the eye as I rolled my tongue between his fingers to make sure I got every last drop of our mixed fluids off of his fingers. I sighed contently as he pulled me against him, rolling us over so we were spooning together. I rested my sore ass against him, his fingers now clean, I let them slide out of my mouth but not before kissing the palm of his hand, placing it against my chest as he snuggled into my back. 

“So do you like hockey now?” I whispered against his palm.

“Darling I’ve never enjoyed a sport more than I do hockey.” He rolled his eyes and smacked my ass for being a little smart ass. I reached back and pinched his butt earning a yelp from him. “Alright, alright darling. I suppose you convinced me.” I felt him smile against the back of my neck as he kissed it gently.

“You are such a cheeky little bastard Thomas.” We both laughed as I turned to him and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped a leg around me and I in turn wrapped an arm around him and we both sighed in contentment. “You know…I can’t feel my legs right now.”

“Promise kept darling.” He chuckled and kissed my head as we both settled in for a good nights sleep.


End file.
